


i just call you mine

by Spikedluv



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone else flirts with Tony, Tony’s oblivious, Lee’s jealous, and Tony reaps the rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just call you mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round nine of Small Fandoms Fest using the prompt: Tony/Lee Tony meets the jealous/possessive side of Lee when a victim-of-the-week hits on him. Tony's a little bit embarrassed at just how much he likes it.
> 
> Written: June 9, 2011

Tony Foster, glorified TAD on the set of ‘Darkest Night’ (the highest rated straight to syndication television show in Canada), had been sent by the 1AD, Adam Paelous, to collect the new sides for that morning’s shoot. He’d been waylaid in the production office by Amy, who wanted to hear all about his weekend. She appeared innocent enough, as she twirled a strand of cranberry hair around a finger sporting a very long and sharp nail, but Tony knew differently.

Tony remembered a time when his life was rather boring (wizard stuff aside), and Amy had looked at him with pity rather than greedily dragging out every detail. His life was still pretty normal (not counting invading shadows and demons from other worlds), but even the everyday stuff seemed more interesting and exciting when he got to do it with Lee.

Not that Amy wanted to know about the mundane stuff, like the water fight they had when they were doing the dishes. (Tony managed to not blush too much while making the comment, so she didn’t dig deeper, and he didn’t have to tell her that he’d wrestled Lee to the floor and things had gotten a lot messier from there.) But she did make gooey faces when Tony admitted to cuddling on the couch with Lee while watching a movie. (Though Tony figured that was more to do with her hoping that she’d hear how cuddling led to something with more skin and less actual television watching, which it had, but Tony wasn’t going to tell her that. If he could help it.)

“Hey,” Lee said when he entered the production office and saw Tony balanced with one cheek on the corner of Amy’s desk.

“Hey,” Tony said back, his gaze sliding over Lee. He’d ridden his motorcycle today, as evidenced by the helmet hanging from his hand. Which meant he was wearing the black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots that Tony liked. A lot.

Lee looked good enough to eat. And the really great thing? Tony could look all he wanted to without worrying about Lee noticing. He could even reach out and touch if he wanted to. Which he really, really did.

“Sheesh, get a room, you two,” Amy said, grinning.

Lee slipped his sunglasses off and smiled at Tony. Tony smiled back.

Their moment was interrupted by Tony’s radio going off as Adam loudly asked him where the hell his sides were. Tony answered that they were on the way and held his hand out to Amy, all without taking his eyes off Lee. Amy slapped the sides into his hand and Tony slid off the desk.

“I, um . . . .” Tony gestured with the sides.

“Yeah,” Lee said, “I’ve got to . . . .”

They both started walking out of the office together.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Amy called after them.

“Remind me what that is again?” Tony said, and then, “Ow!” when a paper clip pinged off the back of his head.

Tony twisted his head around and shot a glare at Amy, who didn’t even bother to try and look repentant.

“Sorry, it slipped.”

Tony ignored her comment (and Zev’s snicker) because Lee’s hand was on his lower back, urging him along. They stopped outside the sound stage.

“I’ll see you on set?”

“Yeah,” Lee said.

They just stood there, grinning stupidly at each other until Adam’s voice went off in Tony’s ear again.

“Tony!”

“Coming!”

“You better get going,” Lee said.

Lee dropped a kiss on Tony’s lips, and then continued on to his dressing room. Tony’s eyes fell to Lee’s ass, which filled out his jeans quite nicely. At his dressing room Lee turned back and looked at Tony, as if he knew he’d still be standing there, watching him. He gave Tony a knowing smirk, and then disappeared into his dressing room.

Tony shook his head, and then pushed past the racks of costumes to the sound stage. He found Adam and handed over the new sides.

“Is Lee here?” Peter Hudson, the director asked no one in particular. “We might have to change the shooting order.”

“He just came in,” Tony said. “I saw him when I was getting the sides for Adam,” he added when everyone’s eyes turned to him.

Adam shook his head. “I should have known.”

Peter gave a long suffering sigh.

Tony knew better than to even attempt to defend himself.

“Go see if Professor Hilarie is ready, yet,” Peter instructed Tony. “And bring him right back here.”

Professor Hilarie was their victim of the week. He was an acquaintance of James Taylor Grant, friend of a friend kind of thing, who had started having nightmares that were freaking him out. Raymond Dark would discover that he was actually sensing the presence of a demon and would use the details of Hilarie’s dreams to find it. The actor was currently sitting in hair and make-up.

“Peter’s ready for the Professor,” Tony told Everett.

“He’ll be ready in five minutes,” Everett said as he added the finishing touches to make the Professor look like a man who’d just woken from a nightmare. “But don’t quote me on that.”

“I actually have to quote you on that,” Tony said as he unholstered his radio. After he’d relayed the message to Peter, who told him to stay put and get the Professor to the stage ASAP, Tony’s gaze met the Professor’s in the mirror. He kept his face still as Everett worked on him, but his eyes showed amusement at the exchange.

~*~*~*~

They were supposed to shoot the nightmare scene, as well as the housekeeper discovering the body, but the actor playing the housekeeper had twisted her ankle in a freak mishap (she tripped over her cat), so Amy was on the phone with Liz to get a replacement. Since Lee had come in early (something he’d started doing after hiatus ended so he and Tony could spend more time together during the day), Peter decided to shoot the scene where Professor Hilarie goes to James for help that morning, rather than later that afternoon.

Lee went to hair and make-up while the nightmare scene was being filmed, and then came to the sound stage and watched them set up for the next scene. He nodded at Tony as he took a chair behind Peter, Adam and Tina, and Tony slipped over to say ‘hi’ before he was sent off on errands for Peter or Adam.

Lee was wearing khaki Dockers, a blue button up, and brown loafers. The outfit made him look kind of preppie, but Tony couldn’t lie, he’d had a fondness for the Dockers since the scene earlier in season two where James Taylor Grant had bent over Raymond Dark’s desk to emphasize a point he was trying to make, and the pants had pulled taut over Lee’s ass. Tony wasn’t the only one who’d enjoyed the view (Lee’s fan mail had gone up 30% that week), but he _was_ the only one who’d gotten to shove the pants down Lee’s thighs and blow him in his dressing room.

“Hey,” Tony greeted Lee, trying to pretend his mind hadn’t just wandered, but if the way Lee grinned at him even as he tugged at the pants to make himself more comfortable was any indication, it was a wasted effort.

Before Tony could say anything, they were interrupted by the actor who played Professor Hilarie. He greeted Lee, then asked Tony, “Do I need a personal escort back to hair and make-up?”

“Oh, um . . . .” Tony looked around, but Peter and Adam had their heads bent together and weren’t paying him any attention. “I don’t think so.”

The Professor (Tony really had to start learning the names of the guest actors, though it seemed a waste of time since they were usually only there for a day or two) smiled. “Too bad.”

Tony watched him walk away with a confused expression. He turned to Lee, expecting him to share Tony’s confusion, but Lee was staring hard after the other man.

“What’s wrong?” Tony said.

“He was flirting with you.”

“No he wasn’t.”

“He wanted a ‘personal escort’ to hair and make-up,” Lee said. “And then he was all, ‘too bad’, and what was with that smile? Definitely flirting.”

“You really think so?”

It wasn’t that Tony was _oblivious_ , he just wasn’t used to guys flirting with him. Tony said as much to Lee, who shook his head.

“I flirt with you.”

Tony flushed. “That’s different.”

Lee flirted with Tony because he liked to see him turn pink, and because it got Tony hot when Lee teased him. Tony was pretty much a sure thing (he was a guy, and Lee was gorgeous), but when Lee got in one of his flirty moods, Tony was beyond ready by the time they got back to whichever apartment they were staying at on the night in question, and on one very memorable occasion, Lee’s SUV.

Peter called Tony away to do some actual work, and Tony forgot about Lee’s comment. He ran for script revisions, acted as stand in for lighting, and checked with Amy on the status of the replacement actor.

They shot the scene with Hilarie and James ten times before Peter was satisfied, and then they shot close ups and reaction shots. Ben Riggie, who introduced himself after the third time Tony called him ‘Professor’, chatted with Tony between takes, and whenever Peter called a break. He asked Tony about the business of directing, and when Tony made a comment about an old black and white movie he’d watched, the conversation turned to more recent movies, but it wasn’t until Ben asked him whether he’d seen a movie that was currently showing in the theater that Tony remembered Lee’s earlier comment about Ben flirting with him.

Lee was watching them. When their eyes met, Lee raised his eyebrows. Tony felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He excused himself to Ben, and walked over to Lee.

“So, you may have been right.”

“About what?”

“I think he’s flirting with me.”

A slow smile crossed Lee’s face. “You’re just now figuring that out?”

Tony shrugged. So he was a little slow. When he got chatted up on the streets, the men were a little more . . . direct. And Henry hadn’t required foreplay, much less flirting.

“I thought he was just bored.”

Lee didn’t say anything to that.

“Being friendly?”

Lee snorted. “He’d better not get too friendly.”

Lee was smiling as he said it, but his tone was one Tony had never heard before. They were called back to work before Tony could mull it over too deeply.

They were kept late so they could shoot Professor Hilarie’s death scene and subsequent discovery by the housekeeper, since Liz finally came through with a replacement for the injured actor. Lee wasn’t required for those scenes, so he was told he could leave.

Lee changed into his street clothes and returned to the sound stage a half hour later with a tray of coffees from the Starbucks down the road. He saved one cup, and gave up the tray as the vultures descended. Lee took a sip of the hot coffee, and then handed the cup to Tony. Tony took a cautious sip, and then smiled. Lee had fixed it just the way he liked it. Which meant Lee didn’t have a cup for himself. When Tony said as much, Lee shrugged.

“You need it more than I do; you’re the one still working.”

“What about them?” Tony indicated Peter, Adam and Tina, who each held a steaming cup in their hands, having prevailed by virtue of being the bosses.

“Bribery,” Lee said. “So they don’t kick me out.”

They wouldn’t kick Lee out even without the coffee bribe. He was not only a nice guy who knew how to stay out of the way, he was willing to lend a hand when asked, unlike some other actors Tony could think of. Tony didn’t say that. Instead, he just said, “Thank you.”

For the next two hours Tony ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. He managed to drink half his coffee before it got cold, and caught glimpses of Lee as he bustled about.

Lee sat out of the way, reading a book. He loved to act, but like Tony wanted to be a director, Lee also had higher aspirations. He hoped to become well known enough in the industry to choose his own projects, maybe even produce one someday. To that end, he read everything he could get his hands on for inspiration, when he could find the time.

Tony had never known that about Lee, and (aside from the awesome sex), he thought that learning things like that was the best part about dating Lee. Tony was just glad that Lee wasn’t wearing his reading glasses; it was difficult enough to pay attention to work when Lee was there, even if his nose was buried in a book or script.

The next time Tony had a minute, he stopped by Lee’s chair. Lee held up the cup and Tony wrinkled his nose at the idea of drinking cold coffee. He took the cup anyway, because Lee had gone out and bought it for him.

“It’s warm,” Tony said in surprise when his hand touched the heated cup.

Lee just smiled.

“You warmed it up for me,” Tony said after taking a sip. He hadn’t even noticed Lee leave the sound stage. “I’ll thank you properly for that later,” Tony said with a smile.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Lee said.

The afternoon dragged. Tony was kept hopping, and though he tried to spend every free moment with Lee, he was often approached by Ben before he could get to him. They just chatted, and Ben didn’t say anything that made Tony uncomfortable, so he felt bad wishing Ben would go away so he could spend another second with Lee, even though they’d be spending most, if not all, of the night together.

Lee didn’t seem to mind – at least, he didn’t say anything to Tony about it, though a couple of times Tony glanced over and caught Lee glaring daggers at Ben. When Lee saw Tony watching him, he smiled and shrugged almost sheepishly, and returned to his reading.

Finally they were done. Well, the shoot was over. Tony still had to put things away and get set up for the next day’s shoot, but that wouldn’t take him too long. He couldn’t wait to sit down and relax, preferably with a beer in his hand and Lee by his side.

Tony was gathering up the radios when Ben, covered in fake gore from his grisly death at the hands of the demon, approached him.

“I need to get cleaned up,” Ben said as he plucked at a bit of rubber intestine. “Obviously. But I wondered if you wanted to get a drink after work. Or something.”

“Oh,” Tony said. “Uh . . . .”

Tony looked around. Mouse and Adam and Everett were all making it a point to _not_ look at him. Had he really been the only one on the sound stage to not realize that it was going to come to this? Lee was speaking with Peter; he appeared to be the only person willing to look at Tony. Normally Tony would have found that reassuring, but Lee’s gaze was heavy and intense, and it made Tony shiver down to his toes.

“I already have plans,” Tony said. “Sorry.”

“That’s too bad,” Ben said with a slow smile that might have tempted Tony to say ‘yes’ any other time. “Maybe some other time.”

“Actually,” Tony said, then had to clear his throat so he could try again. “Actually, I’m seeing someone, so I don’t think there’ll be another time. I mean, I _hope_ there won’t be another time. Not that you’re not . . . .”

Suddenly Lee was there, a solid presence beside him, a warm hand on Tony’s back. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Tony said, grateful for the interruption.

“Meet me in my dressing room when you’re done?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay,” Lee said, and then he dropped a light, casual kiss to Tony’s lips.

Tony blushed at the understanding that crossed Ben’s face. Lee held out his hand to Ben, who took it with a wary expression.

“Nice meeting you,” Lee said, then he nodded at Tony and headed to his dressing room.

When Tony brought his gaze back to Ben after he could no longer see Lee, Ben was looking at him speculatively. He pointed between Tony and the direction Lee had disappeared.

“You two . . . ?”

“Um, yeah,” Tony said, and then he grinned because, yeah, he was dating Lee Nicholas.

It felt kind of weird, telling someone. Not that they didn’t go out, but they didn’t engage in PDAs where the paps might see them, and everyone at the studio already knew, so it was pretty much a non-issue at work, except for when Tony had a tough time concentrating.

“Wow,” Ben said, and Tony waited anxiously for Ben to tell him that Lee was way out of his league. Instead Ben said, “He’s a lucky guy.”

Tony blushed and shook his head. “I’m the lucky one.”

Twenty minutes later Tony pushed the door to Lee’s dressing room open. Lee sat on the couch, flipping through the newspaper as he waited for Tony.

“Hey,” Tony said, happy that the work day was finally at an end.

“Hey,” Lee said as he folded the paper and flipped it onto the coffee table.

Tony pushed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, taking a deep breath as he soaked in the way Lee had sprawled out on the couch. He still got a flutter in his belly every time he saw Lee, and tonight was no different.

Tony smiled. “Ben says you’re a lucky guy.”

“Did he?” Lee said, sounding dangerous.

Tony swallowed hard. He’d never heard Lee sound like that. It was . . . kind of a turn on.

“He did,” Tony said, and bit back a gasp as Lee uncoiled and rose from the couch.

“What did you tell him?” Lee asked, deceptively casual, as he stalked the short distance across the room to Tony.

“I told him that I was the lucky one.”

“We’re both lucky,” Lee said softly as he traced a gentle finger along Tony’s lips, over his jaw, and down his throat until he reached the collar of Tony’s shirt.

Lee lifted his finger off Tony’s skin, and then clamped both hands on his hips, gripping him tightly. A strangled moan fought its way out of Tony’s throat. Lee stepped in closer, bringing their bodies flush, and then he lowered his head. Tony brought both of his hands to Lee’s back and raised his face to Lee, eager for the kiss. Lee licked Tony’s lips, then bit the bottom one.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to just sit there and watch him flirt with you?”

It took Tony a few seconds to figure out what Lee was talking about, to remember Ben at all. “No. It was?” Lee had seemed so calm and relaxed. It was strange to think that under that facade he’d been the slightest bit jealous.

“I wanted to rip his arm off when he touched you.”

Tony couldn’t recall the moment at first, and then he remembered the way Lee had glanced at Tony before casually turning away. “It was just our fingers,” Tony said. He’d handed Ben some script revisions, and the light touch had seemed minor at the time, and unintentional, though now Tony was second guessing that. “It was nothing,” Tony added when Lee didn’t look appeased.

“Is it nothing when I touch your fingers?” Lee asked.

Tony flushed red and shook his head. “No.”

Being around Lee all day, it was hard not to be able to touch him the way Tony wanted to, so sometimes they touched in smaller, less noticeable ways, like a brush of fingers when they passed each other, or when Tony handed Lee a revised script.

“Oh. That’s . . . . I didn’t mean . . . .”

“I know,” Lee said.

Lee didn’t say it, but Tony read it in his eyes. Ben had meant it, and that was eating at him.

Tony lifted his hand off Lee’s back and covered Lee’s hand with it. He pulled Lee’s hand off his hip and raised it to his face. Tony pressed a kiss to each of Lee’s fingers, and then to his palm. Lee growled and pushed his hand behind Tony’s head, holding him steady (though Tony had no desire to even attempt to get away) as he crushed their lips together and plundered Tony’s mouth.

Tony dug his fingers into Lee’s back, buried them in Lee’s hair and held on tight as he opened himself to Lee’s tongue. When they needed to breathe, Lee broke the kiss, but refused to break contact. His lips moved over Tony’s skin, across his cheek, along his jaw, down his neck. Tony tipped his head back, giving Lee better access, and then he whimpered, wriggling against Lee as Lee bit him, then soothed the spot with his tongue.

Lee bit him again, harder this time, dragging a whine out of Tony, and then he suckled, marking Tony’s throat. Claiming him. Tony moaned Lee’s name, which only made Lee suck harder. Tony pulled at Lee’s hair, and thrust his hips into Lee’s, feeling Lee hard against him as he worked his own hardness against Lee.

“Fuck, Lee, please,” Tony groaned.

Lee pulled back, just far enough so he could examine his handiwork, and then he pulled back farther, hands moving to Tony’s waistband, fingers undoing button and zip and shoving Tony’s jeans down. Tony repeated Lee’s name as Lee went to his knees and pressed his face to Tony’s groin, the mantra cutting off when Lee took Tony into his mouth.

It didn’t take long. Tony hadn’t realized that Lee’s jealousy, and subsequent marking of Tony, would be such a turn on for him. He thought about Lee noticing the way Ben was flirting with Tony, the ‘accidental’ touches, and yet remaining calm and professional on set, the need to claim Tony building until . . . this happened. Tony groaned out Lee’s name one last time and emptied himself into Lee’s mouth.

Lee held him up when Tony wanted to collapse, milking him dry with his mouth, suckling him clean with his tongue, then coming to his feet and claiming Tony’s mouth once more. Tony tasted himself on Lee’s tongue, and as always, it made his body try to rise to the occasion once again, though he knew it was futile, at least until he’d had an hour to recover.

Tony slid his hand over Lee, still hard inside his jeans. “Can I . . . ?”

Lee curled his fingers around Tony’s wrist and pulled his hand away. “I want to fuck you.”

Tony groaned, thinking about Lee fucking him right there, just turning him around and pressing him to the door, and . . . . “Okay. Do you have . . . ?”

Lee’s smile was slow and sexy as hell. “Later. When we get home . . . .”

Tony got his other hand on Lee and squeezed, enjoying the way Lee moaned and pushed into his hand. “Are you going to be able to wait that long? I mean, riding the motorcycle . . . .” Tony let the question trail off.

“Maybe I’ll hitch a ride with you tonight,” Lee said, his voice sounding rough and cracked as he let Tony rub him through his jeans.

“Let’s get going, then,” Tony urged, “because I want to hitch a ride on this.”

Lee gave a strangled laugh at Tony’s bad pun, and forced himself to step back and out of Tony’s grip. He shook himself like a dog, and then he grabbed his leather jacket off the couch and held it in front of himself in an attempt to hide his hard on. “Let’s go.”

Tony led the way to the front door, which way went through the office. Amy and Zev were still there.

“What are you two still doing here?” Tony asked, not entirely surprised to see them.

“Working,” they both said at the same time, neither one sounding terribly convincing.

Tony narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak, Amy said, “Your friend was looking for you.”

“My friend?”

“Yeah, Ben.”

“Who?”

“The actor playing Professor Hilarie?”

“Oh,” Tony said, blushing. “What did he want?”

“I don’t know,” Amy said way too casually. “He asked where Lee’s dressing room was.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open, so it was Lee who said, “Please tell me that you didn’t tell him.”

Amy shrugged. “I had no reason not to. Nice hickey, by the way.”

Tony slapped his hand over the spot where Lee had marked him, and Amy smirked.

“I don’t think he’ll be back, if either one of you cares.”

“In that case,” Lee said, “I owe you one.”

“No you don’t,” Tony said, still embarrassed at the thought that Ben had heard them doing . . . what they were doing in Lee’s dressing room. “And, oh my god, don’t encourage her!”

Tony grabbed Lee’s hand and dragged him out of the office.

“I saw that,” Tony said when Lee reached out to give Amy a high five.

“Saw what?” Lee said, but Tony heard the smile in his voice.

Outside, Tony tossed his keys to Lee. “Here, you drive.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Tony said.

Tony settled himself into the passenger seat and watched as Lee slid into the driver’s seat. He tossed his jacket into the back, and Tony’s eyes were drawn to Lee’s crotch, where his erection still pressed against his jeans. Tony grinned to himself as Lee started the car and backed out of the parking spot.

Tony dropped his hand on Lee’s knee, and Lee reflexively let his legs fall open. Tony twisted in his seat and stroked his hand higher.

“What are you doing?” Lee said, glancing at Tony before returning his gaze to the road.

“Nothing,” Tony said innocently as his hand moved even higher.

Lee groaned and slid lower in the seat. “We shouldn’t,” he said. “I’m driving.”

But Tony figured that actions spoke louder than words, and besides, he thought that _he_ owed Lee one.

The End


End file.
